Many handguns are manufactured with integrated accessory mounts including rails located along barrels to accommodate accessories that enhance the capabilities of handgun users. Such accessories include sights, laser pointers, and illuminators for aiding the targeting of the handguns. The grip and balance of handguns is also recognized as being of importance to the safe and steady grasp of handguns and to avoiding fatigue and accidents, especially under stressful conditions.
Many handguns, including pistols and revolvers, are still manufactured or remain in use that lack rails or other desired accessory mounts. Various retrofit devices are available that clamp rails or accessories directly to handgun barrels or to trigger guards, often resulting in ungainly combinations subject to shock and misalignment and interfering with holstering.